<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ci sono modi peggiori di passare la pausa pranzo by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478411">Ci sono modi peggiori di passare la pausa pranzo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Cloud Watching, Croquet, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard vuole imparare a fare un triple peel.”</p><p>“Un cosa?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ci sono modi peggiori di passare la pausa pranzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet senza arte nè parte con il prompt <i>tre</i> per il <a href="http://sottoilpalco.livejournal.com/62808.html#cutid1">Three!fest</a> @ <a href="http://sottoilpalco.livejournal.com">sottoilpalco</a> *sguanciotta la comm e le canta Tanti Auguri* Se vi state chiedendo cos'è un triple peel... me lo sto chiedendo anch'io.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’è una nuvola in cielo che sembra un hamburger. Sarà la pausa pranzo saltata a parlare, ma quella grossa, soffice massa gassosa sembra proprio un hamburger con almeno tre strati e la parte sopra un po’ sfilacciata che fa l’effetto sesamo sul pane. Se fosse più sfilacciata probabilmente sembrerebbe la testa di Ray.<br/>
<br/>
Poi in cielo c’è la testa di Mikey che copre la nuvola hamburger e parla. Tanto. E sembrano tutte cose molto serie e importanti.<br/>
<br/>
Frank si strappa via le cuffie dalle orecchie. “Eh?”<br/>
<br/>
Mikey assottiglia gli occhi. Ha l’aria particolarmente abbattuta, o forse sono solo i capelli più spiaccicati del solito. “Falli smettere,” dice, lamentoso, indicando il campo.<br/>
<br/>
Frank si puntella sui gomiti e strizza gli occhi nella direzione del ditino di Mikey.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti sembrano tre porte, quelle?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti sembra possibile passare tre porte <i>se non le sai nemmeno mettere dritte</i>?!”<br/>
<br/>
“…cosa stanno facendo?” Si punta gli occhiali da sole in testa nella speranza che cambi qualcosa, ma continua a vedere Gerard che agita un manuale di croquet mentre Ray combatte con una mazza incastrata in una delle porte e la scena non ha più senso di prima. Gerard ha la faccia rossa a chiazze e i capelli di Ray sembrano pettinati a corrente elettrica e non sarebbe strano se da un momento all’altro qualcuno iniziasse a tirare le palle a mano.<br/>
<br/>
Non sarebbe la prima volta.<br/>
<br/>
“Gerard vuole imparare a fare un triple peel.”<br/>
<br/>
“Un cosa?”<br/>
<br/>
“Non lo so,” dice Mikey, e pronuncia le parole in tono sofferente come quello di qualcuno che ha sentito parlare per tutta la notte di triple peel dal proprio fratello, senza nemmeno poterlo soffocare con un cuscino perché quando è primavera e hai l’asma l’ultima cosa che ti serve è dormire con troppo pochi cuscini (Frank ne sa qualcosa). “Ho capito solo che non ci riusciranno mai.”<br/>
<br/>
Ray dà uno strattone violento e stacca il manico dalla mazza. La mazza resta incastrata nella porta. Gerard inizia ad urlare ad ultrasuoni.<br/>
<br/>
“Sì, certo, vado subito a farli smettere. Oh, aspetta – <i>no</i>.” Si ributta nell’erba sulla borsa che usava come cuscino e lancia un sorriso da paresi facciale a Mikey, rimettendosi comodo nella sua ombra.<br/>
<br/>
“Fanculo,” dice Mikey, con tutta l’enfasi dei suoi momenti migliori (con giusto un filo di verve in più rispetto al buongiorno di un commesso del McDonald, in pratica), poi la sua ombra scompare e Frank, gli occhi chiusi contro il sole improvviso, lo sente cercare di mettersi a sedere al suo fianco.<br/>
<br/>
Mikey Way è la prima persona che conosce che ha problemi a <i>sedersi per terra</i>. Devono essere tutti quegli arti lunghi e scoordinati.<br/>
<br/>
Ci vogliono un paio di minuti ma alla fine Mikey riesce a convincere ginocchia e piedi a collaborare e si sdraia accanto a lui, coprendosi gli occhi dal sole con una mano. È piacevole starsene così in silenzio a guardare il cielo, senza pensare ai compiti o a dover evitare la squadra di lacrosse che tanto non si avvicinerebbe mai a quel quartier generale di falliti che è il campo di croquet, con il sole che scalda la pelle e Gerard che strilla “<i>Devi colpire il peg, il peg, dove cazzo ti sembra- ahia!</i>” pochi metri più in là. Fa un sospiro contento e recupera le cuffie, preparandosi ad una pennica.<br/>
<br/>
Mikey gli dà un colpetto con uno dei suoi gomiti affilati ed indica una nuvola. “Quello è un hamburger.”<br/>
<br/>
Frank gli porge una cuffia con affetto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>